walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Brie (Video Game)
Brie is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One, along with the other members of the cancer survivor group, Vernon, Clive, Boyd, and Joyce. Pre-Apocalypse Crawford, Georgia Not much is known about Brie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she lived in the Crawford community and was a former student at St. Felicity's Catholic School. Brie also suffered with cancer after college, though it was in a remissive state by the time of Episode 4. She also lost all of her family after the apocalypse broke out. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Around Every Corner" After the apocalypse broke out, she took sanctuary in the community of Crawford, which seemed like a safe haven from the zombie epidemic. Their leader, Oberson, tightened their security, eliminating or banishing the elderly, sick, or young. Brie, unfortunately, was a cancer survivor in a remissive state, and she, along with the rest of her survivor group, were targeted for elimination. Although half of the group was killed, the rest escaped Crawford, and fled into the sewers of Savannah, where they discovered an abandoned fallout shelter and a morgue, which they hunkered down in and waited out the zombie epidemic. After Lee came across the group hidden in their morgue, Vernon pointed a revolver at him and Brie pleaded that he should kill him, insisting that he was a member of Crawford. She worried that Lee would reveal their group's location, which would result in the group possibly being raided and killed. Lee talked Vernon down and disarmed him, much to the dismay of Brie. She was then an anti partisan towards Lee as a result of not totally believing him on account of not being from Crawford. Vernon later brought her along to raid Crawford with Lee's group, stating that she could be useful because of her knowledge of the Catholic school where the supplies were kept. She accompanied Kenny to retrieve the fuel for the boat, and later assisted with Kenny and Lee barricading the door to the playground. When the group was arguing about whether Ben Paul should be allowed on their boat or not, she voiced that she wanted a vote, but at that moment, walkers broke in and devoured Brie in front of the group. "No Time Left" After being killed in the last episode, she reanimated and somehow made her way out of Crawford. She later appeared among the walkers who invaded the mansion the group was staying at. Lee has the option to put her down by chopping her in the head with a cleaver, but if he hesitates, she is shot in the head by Omid. Lee is shown to be saddened at having seen her this way. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused, Alive) Ben removed the hatchet from the door that prevented the walkers from entering, allowing several walkers to invade the school. Brie was attacked by the walkers that had broken the door down. A walker bit her on the shoulder, another bit her on her leg, and (while attempting to flee) a third grabbed her by the forehead from behind. A final walker dug into her belly, ripping out an organ, which ultimately killed her. *Lee Everett (Zombified, Determinant) *Omid (Zombified, Determinant) Later, as the herd from "Long Road Ahead" arrived in Savannah, multiple zombies forced themselves into the manor that Lee and the group were staying in, Brie among them. As she stumbled to her feet and limped towards Lee, he planted his cleaver into her head, killing her instantly. If Lee doesn't kill her, Omid shoots her in the head instead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Vernon Vernon and Brie knew each other before the apocalypse as she was part of his cancer support group and they became good friends since then. As they stayed together after the apocalypse, she accompanied Vernon and Lee's group to Crawford where she was killed by zombies in "Around Every Corner". Although Vernon was upset by her death, he was more ashamed of how easily he accepted it. If Lee threatened Vernon, he blames him for costing her life. If Lee was honest with Vernon, he assures him that there was nothing he could have done, and was glad she died for something meaningful. Lee Everett At first, she pleaded Vernon should kill Lee with the insistence that he was a member of Crawford. She worried that Lee would reveal their group's location, which would result in the group possibly being raided and killed. Much to her dismay, Lee talked Vernon out of it and disarmed him. She was later brought along with Vernon to help Lee's group get in Crawford. When she went with Kenny to get fuel, she thanked Lee and claimed she didn't think they'd make it back if he didn't show up. If Lee threatened Vernon, she will act hostile towards Lee and will refuse to talk to him. When she reanimated, Lee was shocked and hesitated before killing her. (Determinant) Ben Paul She seemed to have tolerated Ben until Ben told Kenny that he was the reason Katjaa and Duck were killed. During the vote to decide whether or not Ben stays in the group, Brie asks if she gets a vote right before she gets devoured by zombies, and it is unknown whether she would have voted to keep Ben in the group or not. Joyce Joyce and Brie seem to good friends during 'Around Every Corner, where Brie was shown caring for Joyce in the morgue in, when she was laying on the bed. Joyce was affected by Brie's death during "400 Days", where Joyce warily speaks of their past run-ins with outsiders and insists that having dealt with such people is a direct cause of losing Brie. It is unknown how precisely Joyce responded to Brie's death when she was first informed. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Around Every Corner" *"No Time Left" (Zombified) Trivia *Brie's character model is based on Telltale's pre-order contest winner, Brie Rosenholm. *Brie is the fourth character Cissy Jones has voiced. The others are Katjaa, Jolene, Linda, Dee, Shel, and Norma. *Brie is the only member of the cancer survivor group with an on-screen death. Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Savannah Category:NPC Category:Cancer Support Group Category:Notable Walkers Category:Crawford